Twin Sunflower
The 'Twin Sunflower '''is a two-headed Sunflower. It gives out two sun each time. It is an upgrade plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies, while in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, it is a normal plant, unlocked after beating the penultimate level of Ancient Egypt. History ''Plants vs. Zombies To get it, the player must buy its seed packet from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $5,000. It appears on sale after beating level 3-4, along with the Gatling Pea. It costs 150 sun to plant and must be placed on an existing Sunflower. Twin Sunflower double the sun production of the Sunflower, which means it increases from 25 sun exactly 24 seconds to 50 sun over the same amount of time. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Twin Sunflower is unlocked after reclaiming The Sunny Lot. Twin Sunflower still gives out two sun each time, but its sun cost is reduced to 50 only and not an upgrade of Sunflower. This makes Twin Sunflower a very effective sun-producer for any level. If the player uses a Plant Perk on it, it will stun all the nearby zombies, in the same manner as Sunflower. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Twin Sunflower is unlocked after completing Ancient Egypt - Day 24. It is not an upgrade of Sunflower and costs 125 sun in this game. Plant Food upgrade The Twin Sunflower instantly produces 250 sun when given Plant Food. Before the 1.7 update, it gave 225 sun when fed Plant Food. Exiting and entering a level, however, activates a glitch where Twin Sunflowers give 600 sun when fed Plant Food, but after two uses, it gives 350 sun by doing so until it reverts back to 250 sun; exiting and entering a level again will reset the glitch. Almanac Entry Plants vs. Zombies '''Twin Sunflower ' Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. Sun production: double Must be planted on sunflowers It was a crazed night of forbidden science that brought Twin Sunflower into existence. Thunder crashed overhead, strange lights flickered, even the very roaring wind seemed to hiss its angry denial. But to no avail. Twin Sunflower was alive, ALIVE! Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Mediocre Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. Sun Production: double Twin Sunflower's super-chic line of ultra-expensive sunglasses has been a huge hit wherever she goes. Due to this she has been unable to travel without being swarmed by the Poppyrazzi. Strategies Twin Sunflowers can be used for later and longer levels that require heavier attacking plants or abilities. They're especially valuable in Survival Mode due to lack of space for many Sunflowers. Although Twin Sunflowers are not as efficient as Sunflowers, they take up half the space as Sunflowers producing the same amount of Sun, so are more helpful for levels with large numbers of zombies that require more space for offensive plants. Use the Umbrella Leaf to protect Twin Sunflowers, especially those in the back of the lawn, against the Bungee Zombies and Catapult Zombies. However, if you have enough firepower nearby, the Bungee Zombies should not be able to survive long enough to steal the Twin Sunflowers. In Survival Mode, you'll want at least five or six of these so that you can build up your defense quickly. Flower Power Achievement If you plant 10 Twin Sunflowers and keep them alive, you will earn the Flower Power Achievement. The easiest way is to get the achievement is to play an easy level. Play a Survival Level (not Endless), preferably Survival: Pool, (due to it being a level in the daytime that has six rows) and plant Sunflowers to be upgraded to Twin Sunflowers. It is recommended that you protect them with Pumpkins and Umbrella Leaves. Replace the Pumpkins when and if needed. Of course, use your usual Survival strategy for that level. All 10 Twin Sunflowers should make through to the end. Or you can play ZomBotany 2, because there are three flags. It's better to use six Gloom-shrooms and two Garlics and then keep 10 Twin Sunflowers to alive and don't let them get shot down by peas. Gallery Trivia General *Twin Sunflower's left head (right one from the player's perspective) is higher than its right head in all games it is featured in. *This is one of the few plants appearing in every game, the others being Sunflower, Peashooter, Repeater, Snow Pea, Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb, and Wall-nut. *Twin Sunflower is the only Upgrade Plant to have appeared in every game so far. Plants vs. Zombies *The Twin Sunflower is one of the three plants with two heads; the others are the Split Pea and the Cherry Bomb, although the Split Pea's second head is not a head, but merely a head-like growth as it is stated in the Suburban Almanac Entry. *The Twin Sunflower has three leaves that look like hands, unlike the Sunflower, which has none. *This may be a reference where some flowers have edgy leaves. *When planted, the screen darkens for an instant, reminiscent of the lightning mentioned in the Suburban Almanac description. However, it is unknown if this is a glitch or not. *Apparently, the Twin Sunflower was made in a laboratory. *The Twin Sunflower and Gatling Pea are the two Upgrade Plants that cost second-lowest amount of coins in the game, at $5,000, the lowest being the Gold Magnet, at $3,000. *The Twin Sunflower does not glow before producing sun in the Nintendo DS version of the game. *The Twin Sunflower is the only two-headed plant with the only Suburban Almanac Entry with none of them talking. *The Twin Sunflower, the Sunflower, the Puff-shroom, the Sun-shroom and the Sea-shroom are the only plants not allowed to be used in Last Stand. *The Twin Sunflower and Gatling Pea are the first two upgrade plants in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *This, along with the Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, and Gold Magnet have neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *The Twin Sunflower is curently the only upgrade plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies that appears in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. **Despite this, the player does not need Sunflower to plant it. **Currently, it is the last non-VIP plant that is unlocked. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *It can now be planted as a normal plant instead of having to be planted on a Sunflower like normal Upgrade Plants. It shares this trait with the Winter Melon and Spikerock. *The Twin Sunflower now costs 125 sun. In the original game, it costs 200 sun to get it, as Sunflower costs 50 sun and Twin Sunflower 150 sun, which means it needs 75 less sun in this game. *The Twin Sunflower has four stem leaves instead of three. *After the 1.7 update, normal sun is now worth 50 sun, meaning that Twin Sunflower gives 100 sun. *In the 1.9 update, there is a texure glitch for Twin Sunflower's eyes along with Snow Pea, Wall-nut and Threepeater. *The "Poppyrazzi" is a pun on the term "papparazzi". *There's a glitch where Twin Sunflower will give 600 sun after using Plant Food and after saving and quitting and resuming the level. This reduces to 350 sun after two uses. *Its costume appears to reflect its Almanac entry the same way the Explodonator achievement in the original game seems to reflect the Cherry Bomb's almanac entry. *The Twin Sunflower is the only plant in the game that does not make back its sun cost after one sun production as of the 1.7 update, as well as the only sun producer with a mediocre recharge, not counting the Sun Bean, due to its entirely different nature. *This are one of the eight plants to have a glasses for its costume. The other seven being the Spikeweed, Cherry Bomb, Spikerock, Power Lily, Blover, Fume-shroom, and Hypno-shroom. See also *Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Sun *Upgrade Plants *Flower Power Category:Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Upgrades Category:Shop Category:Very Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars